Who Said I Was Pregnant
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Normal JeanScott story, for all of those who enjoy just a typical romance story between two people. rated R for language and adult situations. ENJOY! R&R please. COMPLETE!:)
1. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or its characters in any way, I'm only doing this for entertainment purposes and make no profit whatsoever.  
  
Who Said I Was Pregnant  
  
It was a bright and sunny summer afternoon at the Xavier institute, and all the students were enjoying their first day of summer recess, all doing their own thing. Most, maybe all, were in the pool, playing with an inflated beach ball, splashing each other, or just floating around on inflated beds. Others were playing ball in the field, or playing tennis, or basketball.  
  
But only two, out of the 25 inhabitants that lived in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, were lounging lazily on the lake in a wooden rowboat.  
  
Jean had thrown on her knew white and red polka dot bikini and was laying with her head back against the bow, letting the sunshine warm her skin and tan it. She squinted in the light as she watched her boyfriend row them toward the center of the lake. She smiled at him and sat up.  
  
"Scott, don't you think we're far enough out?"  
  
Scott looked at her and smiled in return. He was shirtless in his bathing trunks, the drawstring loose. He had put on a slimmer pair of shades, but brought his goggles with him, just in case. Jean sighed when he didn't answer and reached into the cooler they had brought with them and pulled out a water bottle.  
  
She took a long sip and then handed it to Scott who also took a long sip and then returned to rowing. "Good exercise." He finally said a minute later.  
  
"You're muscles are big enough." Jean said running her hands up his thighs. Scott stopped rowing for a moment and watched her. Normally, the action would arouse him, but he wasn't in that mood right now. He and Jean had slept together only once before, on their prom night. That had been five weeks ago, and they hadn't since. They had already been going out for six months prior.  
  
"And so is your ego." Jean continued as she removed two apples from the cooler and tossed one to Scott. "But I'm sure your vitamin and mineral count isn't."  
  
"And yours is." Scott said pulling the rows up into the boat. He bit into the apple, it was crunchy and juicy, a perfect contrast to the heat. Jean watched him with a sly smile.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Because I'm starting a new health program."  
  
"Jean, you don't need to go on a diet. You're fucking skinny as hell."  
  
"Thank you, but did I say I was going on a diet?" "No, but every time you mention you're going on a new health program, that normally means you're attempting another diet."  
  
"What are you saying? That all the other ones I've tried have failed? Are you saying I'm fat?" Jean leapt for him and he caught her, moving his hands up into her hair and pulling her down into a kiss. Jean moaned into his mouth, her hand moving down his body and pulling the drawstring free.  
  
Scott moaned this time as her hand wormed inside his trunks and began stroking him. He reached for her hand to stop her, but she grabbed it and pinned it to the bottom of the boat. Scott started fighting against her, but that only made her go harder.  
  
"Jean, stop..." he groaned parting from her mouth.  
  
"I'm not even doing anything." Jean said. Both her hands were pinning down his. Scott was aroused without help. "Now I'm doing something." Jean whispered into his ear as her hand wormed back into his trunks. "Just relax, ok."  
  
Scott nodded and reclined back in the boat, helping Jean to loosen his trunks further and then relaxing his body. Jean fished through the small bag she had brought with her and pulled out a bottle of mineral oil.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
"Yup. Lay still." Jean said. She reached behind her neck and untied the string then pulled Scott's trunks down, until they were just barely exposing him, showing just a hint of brown, curly hair. Jean folded his arms behind his head and pushed his body down further. She picked up the bottle of oil and squeezed some out. Then she rubbed it between her hands and began rubbing it on Scott's body.  
  
He enjoyed it for the ten minutes that she did it and then pulled his trunks back up and pulled Jean down on top of him and they began kissing lazily in the sunlight for a while. It turned to making out and they had nearly gotten each other's bathing suits off before Jean felt a tingle in her mind. She shouldn't be doing this right now.  
  
She pushed Scott off her. "That's enough of that." She said pulling their lunches out of the cooler. Scott took his, watching Jean fix her bathing suit.  
  
"But you looked so good."  
  
"Are you saying I don't now?"  
  
"No. You always look good."  
  
"Thanks." They ate their lunches over minimal conversations and a lot of jokes. After, Scott rubbed Jean down in more lotion so she wouldn't get burned and then they laid down side-by-side facing each other. Scott ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in to kiss her brow.  
  
"Love you." He whispered.  
  
"Love you, too." She responded. They began kissing softly and then Jean broke it once again. "You ever think about your future, Scott?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Ever think about kids?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When do you think you'll have kids, Scott?"  
  
"After I get married, probably to you."  
  
Jean laughed. "Yeah, probably." They were silent while they studied each other for a minute. "You really think you'll marry me, Scott?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't see myself with any other woman. I love you too much, Jean Grey. You're the only one in the world for me. And me for you." Jean smiled. "I have a question for you now."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you...pregnant?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this, Scott?" Jean said sitting up.  
  
"Just your sudden topic switch. It was so random, and yet, with all the TV I watch, when a woman normally switches to that topic, she's about to tell the guy that she's pregnant."  
  
"Do you think I'm pregnant? Did someone say something to you? Who said I was pregnant?"  
  
"Jean, honey, calm down. No one said you were pregnant, there's no need to yell and get pissy."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been doing that a lot recently. I don't know where it's coming from."  
  
"It's ok, it's ok. Jean, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, Scott, you said you watch a lot of TV, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And did you notice that after the girl tells the guy that she's pregnant with his child, he splits, end of story."  
  
"Yes, but do you think I would do that to you?"  
  
"I don't know, would you?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant with your child, Scott."  
  
Author's Note: This is my first posting on Fanfiction, and I'm really nervous about it. I don't know whether to keep this as a single short story or to turn it into a multi-chapter one. I've written a bunch of other stories, but I didn't know whether to post them or not, I would rather like to wait and see how this one blows over first. Like I said, I'm really nervous about this. I hope you enjoyed my first posting. ( 


	2. Telling Everyone Else

Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them and your words of encouragement. Here's chapter 2, I hope I did a good job on it, but that's up to you guys and girls. I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way shape or form, this is for entertainment purposes only, I make no profits, please don't sue me! ENJOY! (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Scott blinked and stared at her. He felt her hand closing around his and looked down to it. Her thumb was rubbing the back of his palm slowly and smoothly. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked looking back up at her after a minute silence. Jean nodded. Scott exhaled a deep breath and just looked at her. "I don't believe this." He half mumbled.  
  
"Well, it's really happening, Scott. I'm really going to have your baby."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday. I kind of had a feeling and asked Ororo to accompany me to the pharmacy. I told her everything, Scott, but she swore not to tell anyone else. She said that was our responsibility." Scott let out a deep breath again. "Please say something." Jean begged after another long minute of silence.  
  
"Well, like they say, 'it only takes one time'." Scott couldn't think of anything else to say. This was so much so fast. One minute, they're laughing and having the time of their lives. The next... Jean pressed herself into Scott's arms and he could feel her tears drip down onto his skin.  
  
"Scott, I'm scared." Scott placed his finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his, and then he leaned down and kissed away her tears.  
  
"Don't be." He whispered. "We made this life together, and that's how we'll remain, together. I promise." Scott slipped his pinky around Jean's and squeezed gently. "I promise." Scott hugged her tight and placed a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"I guess we have to go tell everyone now?" Jean asked.  
  
"We should, but before we do, are you sure no one else knows?"  
  
"Positive, only Ororo."  
  
Scott nodded and took the oars and started rowing them back to shore. "You sure you want to tell them now, can you handle it?"  
  
"Better now then later. The longer we wait, the worse it'll get."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You know, Scott, I could just use my TK to get us back to shore."  
  
"No, I don't want you to, you need to relax."  
  
Jean smiled at him appreciatively. "You're a good man, Scott, and you'll make a great father, too."  
  
"Thanks, Jean, that helps."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'm scared too." Jean reached out and took his hand off the oar for a moment and held it tight in hers.  
  
"I'm here for you." She said quietly.  
  
"And I'm here for you." Scott responded placing his other hand on hers.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asked. He and Jean were standing outside the professor's study. Jean was shaking. "Hey, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to." Scott said grasping her shoulders firmly.  
  
"No, now. Now, Scott." Jean had changed into a pair of jeans and a blue top. Scott had thrown a t-shirt on over his trunks. Jean took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." they walked in and to Jean's horror, the professor wasn't alone. Logan was in there as well, looking very, very angry. "Please sit." Xavier said gesturing to the armchairs in front of his desk.  
  
Something tells me they both know, Scott said to Jean through their link.  
  
Me, too, she responded.  
  
"Jean, Scott, do you know why I called you down here?"  
  
"Professor, I can explain." Scott said standing.  
  
"Shut up and sit down, kid. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet." Logan snarled  
  
"Logan, I can handle this, thank you." Xavier said holding his hand up. "Jean, now I don't want you to be angry, but Ororo informed me yesterday evening about something rather shocking. She told me that she promised you she would not tell anyone, but she was looking out for your own well- being."  
  
"I'm not angry, professor. I had the feeling she might tell you."  
  
"Do your parents know yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I suggest you should go and call them before we take this conversation any further." Jean nodded and rose with Scott. "Scott, I would like to stay here. I wish to speak with you privately. Logan," Logan grunted something. "You'll go with Jean." Grumbling something inaudible, Logan escorted Jean out and shut the door behind him. Scott eased himself back down into the chair feeling his hands beginning to shake. "You have no reason to be nervous, Scott, I just want to ask you a few questions and talk with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How long have you and Jean known each other?"  
  
"About six years."  
  
"Do you trust each other completely?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love each other completely?"  
  
"Yes, I love Jean with all my heart."  
  
"Are you ready for this, Scott? Do you feel ready in life to take this step and take on this responsibility?"  
  
"Honestly, no, I'm terrified. I never thought this could happen, professor. Neither did Jean. We were sure we were doing everything right. We were ready for it, ready for that step, not this one. We're both so scared, professor, we don't know what to do."  
  
Xavier was silent for a very long minute while he folded his hands on his desk and rested his chin on them. He looked at his hands while he thought and then looked to Scott. "Well, Scott, I don't know what to tell you, either, except that I have faith in both you and Jean, and that I know that you both will make great parents."  
  
Scott smiled at the professor and stood. "Thank you, I appreciate that."  
  
"You're welcome, Scott. You may go and tell Jean what I said."  
  
"Thank you." Scott said once again before exiting. He found Jean in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk with Logan sitting across from her. "Hey." He said softly, walking in.  
  
"Hi." Jean smiled back. "I was just telling Logan the whole story. He only got bits and pieces of it, I was just filling in the blanks."  
  
"I hope you understand now." Scott said walking across the kitchen and sitting down beside Jean.  
  
Logan nodded and stood. "I do, and I'm sorry I threatened you, Scott. But if I hear from Jean that you've hurt her in any way." Logan popped the claws from his left hand to make his point.  
  
"I get it." Scott said. Logan nodded and left them alone. "So, did you call your parents?" He asked looking to Jean.  
  
She finished the last sip from her glass and turned to him. "Yup, and guess what?"  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, a little."  
  
"Uh, oh, what happened?"  
  
"We're going down to see them tomorrow afternoon." Jen raised and lowered her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh great, you know your mother hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you, Scott, she just doesn't know you well enough yet, and sometimes she makes assumptions based on the things I tell her." Jean got up then and walked over to the sink to rinse out her glass and return it to the cabinet.  
  
Scott got up and followed, wrapping his arms around her from behind when he reached her at the sink. "Jean, how exactly do you think they'll take it?"  
  
"I don't know, hon. I'm just as nervous about it as you are. But you don't have to worry, because my Dad knows you, and he's more important than my Mom. He's the one with the shotgun."  
  
"That's encouraging." Scott mumbled.  
  
"I was kidding, Scott." Jean said turning around in his arms and slipping hers around his shoulders. "My Dad doesn't even own a shotgun. And even if he did, I doubt he would pull it out on you. He knows how much I treasure you and our relationship. Honestly, I don't know how they'll take it."  
  
"I know how your mother will. JEAN ELIZABETH GREY! HOW DARE YOU!" Scott half-screeched in a high, mock-tone voice. Jean giggled up at him and smiled beamingly. "You think that's funny do you?" Jean nodded. "Well, then how's this for funny." Scott suddenly began tickling her sides then and Jean began to screech.  
  
"Stop! Stop it! Scott, stop!" Jean yelled in between her laughs. "No, stop, really, I can't breathe." She gasped. Scott stopped and held her waist so she could settle herself.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time, and I thought you might need it."  
  
"I did, thank you, Scott, you're very sweet." Jean slipped her arms around his neck again and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." Scott responded kissing her in return. "You ready to face your parents?"  
  
"You ready to die?"  
  
"Ha ha. Seriously, are you?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. We're in this together."  
  
"Together."  
  
Author's Note: That's chapter 2 for all of you who have just read it. Review please! I accept everything, suggestions, opinions, and criticism. I want to thank all of you who have donated your time to reading this, and reviewing it if you do, and I want give thanks to my best friend who read this first and gave her help as well. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it. Bye for now. RedPhoenix1821 


	3. Jean's Parents

Here it is! The first BIG chapter! Jean's about to tell her parents, (gasp), even I'm scared. THANK YOU so much to those who reviewed my last chapter! I want to give you a big, big, big, BIG THANK YOU; you are all so wonderful, so great! I was SO happy when I read them, I cried. You're all making me SO HAPPY! The best part is you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it! I can't explain the feelings I got when I read those reviews. You're all helping me so much and making this so much FUN! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, you're wonderful, and I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A thousand thoughts were playing a game of leap frog in the mind of Jean Grey, each one trying to get to the front and make itself the most important as she walked down the hall from her room to Scott's. She stopped in the doorway and leaned on the doorpost pushing her hands into the pockets of her jeans and crossing one foot over the other.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked looking at Scott who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Yeah, I just got an e-mail from Alex."  
  
"Did you tell him yet?"  
  
"No, but I told him I had something really big to tell him. He says he's decided to join us finally. So, he's flying in to California in a few weeks," Scott laughed for a moment as he continued to read the e-mail, "He asked if I could pick him up in the jet out in California because, 'it's awesome as Hell, man, and I want another ride in it'." Scott laughed again.  
  
"That is kind of funny." Jean said.  
  
"He also says he can't wait."  
  
"I bet." Jean walked over to him and stood in front of him. Scott reached out and took her hand tracing the back of her palm with his thumb. After a moment, Jean crouched down in front of him. "I was having some thoughts about the baby, and I don't know if I want it. I mean we never discussed keeping it, we just told everyone without considering that. Scott, I have to be honest, I don't think I'm ready; in fact I know I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't feel ready. This is so big to me, and a really important decision. Scott, I don't want to...kill this baby before it's even had a chance, but I don't feel ready for it either." Scott sat there and listened to everything Jean had to say. Then he took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "And I think we should make this decision before we go see my parents. They'll be expecting an answer, knowing them."  
  
"Jean, I...I don't know what to say, except that you have no reason to be scared. I'm here with you right to the end. We're stuck together for the rest of our lives. We're meant for each other, and you know things happen for a reason. Maybe this is just God trying to strengthen our relationship and bring us even closer then we already are. Maybe...maybe we're supposed to end up like this. Jean, I really don't know what to tell you, but I do honestly admire that you're not voluntarily willing to have an abortion."  
  
"I don't believe in them."  
  
"I don't either, and you're right, I don't thin its fair either." Scott opened his arms to her and Jean fell into them. He hugged her tight and rocked her back and forth on her knees with her head pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, the loud thump in her ear, and after listening to it for a few minutes she relaxed. Scott bowed his head and kissed her. "Don't worry, Jean, I won't let anything happen, I promise."  
  
Two hours later Scott's convertible pulled up into the large circular driveway of the Grey home. He parked the car and got out then walked over to the other side and opened Jean's door for her, took her hand and tucked it into his arm. Jean shut her door and they walked up to the porch.  
  
"Nervous?" she asked.  
  
"Very." Once they were on the porch Jean knocked on the door and it opened immediately. Her sister Sara stood there beaming at her.  
  
"Hey, sis!" she shouted enveloping her younger sister in a tight hug. Sara was five years older than Jean, and had been married for the last two.  
  
"Hi, Sara, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Jean said as he sister let her go.  
  
"Well, Paul and I stopped by to visit quickly and Mom said that you were coming by, so I decided to stay because I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"Oh, well, thank you, Sar. This is my boyfriend Scott."  
  
"Hi, Scott." Sara said with a full smile and shaking his hand. "Jean's told me all about you."  
  
"Has she?" Scott said looking down at his innocently smiling girlfriend.  
  
"No, not a thing." Jean said, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
Sara moved so that they could come in and closed the door behind them. "So, you want to tell me what's so 'big'?" Sara said walking up beside her sister. Jean rolled her eyes at Scott and turned to Sara.  
  
"No, no, no, and, let me think, no!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's for the whole family to hear at once."  
  
"Are you two engaged or something, because if its that, you can tell me now, and I'll promise to keep my mouth shut."  
  
Jean ignored her sister and kept walking alongside Scott into the parlor. Her mother was already in there going through a magazine when they walked in and quickly got up to embrace her daughter in a quick hug.  
  
"Mom, this is Scott, you've met him before, though."  
  
"Yes, I remember. Hello, Scott, nice to see you again." Elaine Grey said hugging him as well. Jean and Sara's father walked in a few minutes later apologizing, saying that he had been on the phone and hugged his daughter and shook Scott's hand, and then finally sat down across from the three sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well, Jean, what's the big news you've come to tell us?" he said. Jean and Scott both stood, and John immediately noticed that his daughter's hands were shaking terribly. "Jean, honey, what's wrong?" he said getting up and going over to her. Right there, Jean collapsed into her father's arms and held onto him as she cried.  
  
"Jean, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Elaine asked her voice ringing with concern.  
  
"Jean, honey, what's wrong?" he asked again. "Do you want to speak privately?" Jean nodded into his shoulder. John took Jean into the kitchen and motioned for Scott to follow. They were in there for several talking in hushed voices. Sara crept over and tried to make out what Jean and Scott were saying, but Elaine called her back over.  
  
"I wish Paul had stayed." She said sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"I want to know what's wrong with Jean, I'm starting to get scared. She's never done this before and it's frightening me."  
  
"Mom, relax, I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"Sara, have you ever seen your sister like this before? Has she ever been this upset about something like this to your knowledge?"  
  
"No, not that I can remember."  
  
Elaine was quiet for some time, but finally got up and walked over to the kitchen and knocked on the swinging door.  
  
"Just a minute, Elaine." John's voice said.  
  
"Jean, just tell me what's wrong." John Grey said holding his daughter's hand. Jean looked to Scott and he looked to Jean's father. "Jean, honey, does this have to do with the both of you?"  
  
"Yes, Dad. I...I'm pregnant." Jean felt her father's grip on her hand tighten for a moment and then it loosened. He nodded. "What?"  
  
"I had the feeling that's what it was. When I saw the way you and Scott walked up to the house, and then the way you were sitting on the couch, and then your reaction when you tried to tell us the first time. I knew then, what it was, and let me say that I am disappointed in you, Jean, but I'm not going to yell at you because I'm sure that by now you and Scott have talked everything over and I have no need to have that discussion with either of you. I also want to tell you both that have my support from this day on, and you don't need to worry. If you ever have any troubles, you can still come here."  
  
Jean beamed brightly at her father and kissed his cheek then hugged him fiercely. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you."  
  
John hugged his daughter the same way back. "I love you, too, Jean, I'm so proud of you." He kissed her temple and let her go. "Don't worry, sweetheart, ok? Your mother and I are here for you, and Scott." John smiled at him and Scott returned it to Jean who smiled at her father.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Grey." Scott said standing. Jean did as well and he slipped his arm around her. The couple stood in front of Jean's father and he smiled up at both of them.  
  
"I'm proud of you both, very proud." John arose from his seat and hugged them both. Scott felt awkward for a moment, but the realization that he was accepted into Jean's family spread over and he felt a very discreet smile on his face. It disappeared however, when John let him and Jean go. "Go get your mother and tell to come in here, I'll tell her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Can you handle it, Jean, honestly?"  
  
"No, I guess I can't." Jean admitted. Her father hugged her one more time and sent her and Scott out. Then he sat down in a chair again and fell into thought. His youngest daughter was pregnant, she was eighteen, just out of high school, but at least Scott was sticking by her side, and not out of pity, but out of true love, and John had to respect the young man for that, and thank him.  
  
"John?" Elaine said slowly as she walked in. "John, what's wrong with Jean?"  
  
"Sit, Elaine, please." John said pulling a chair out away from the table.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
The minute Jean and Scott stepped back out into the living room, Elaine attacked them with questions. But Jean calmly told her that her father would explain everything at his request, and Elaine disappeared into the kitchen. Within two minutes, Jean heard a screech of shock, and her mother's voice shouting, "SHE'S WHAT?"  
  
The next moment Elaine came barging out of the kitchen, strode up to Jean and raised her hand. But John grabbed her wrist and jerked it back down. "Don't you dare, Elaine! She's your daughter!"  
  
"She's yours, too, John, and I'm shocked at you as well. I thought you would be the one to be doing this."  
  
"I'm not, though, Elaine. Now you have to give Jean and Scott credit for coming down and telling us instead of never telling us at all and then showing up at the front door with a baby. And I know exactly how you would react to that."  
  
"Yes, and I feel like saying the same thing now. HOW DARE YOU, JEAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE! YOU PROMISED, SWORE TO ME EVEN THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BEHAVE, AND LOOK AT YOU, TURNING INTO SOME...SOME HUSSY! HOW DARE YOU, JEAN!" Elaine raised her hand again to backhand her daughter, but John wasn't quick enough to grab her wrist this time, but Scott was fast enough, and jumped between her and Jean, and received the blow high across his left cheek.  
  
"MOM!" Jean shouted. Elaine stared at both of them hard and cruelly then she stormed from the room and they all heard her stomp upstairs and a door slam. Sara stood there staring at her sister with an open mouth.  
  
"You're pregnant?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Sara, I'm pregnant." Jean said helping Scott to feet. He'd actually fallen from the force of the slap.  
  
Sara crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at her sister. She grabbed her purse off the coffee table and headed to the door. "Dad, if Mom asks, I took a cab home." She called then Sara left as well slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Jean said as she inspected the mark on his face. Jean had known her mother to hit in anger, but never this hard. The skin around the mark, and the mark itself was raised and dark red. John walked back in from the kitchen with an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Jean who placed it over Scott's face. He flinched for a moment at the feeling the cold ice press against his burning skin.  
  
John sat down in the same chair he had been before and folded his hands between his knees. "Sara and Paul have been having a hard time getting pregnant. Every time she thinks that she skipping her cycle, it turns out that she's not pregnant. She's very frustrated with it and finding out that you're pregnant, Jean, isn't going to make her feel any better."  
  
"Oh, did she have a miscarriage or anything?" Jean asked taking the ice off Scott's face for a moment and then replacing it.  
  
"No, and I hope she never does, but I am praying for her and Paul. Every time she comes over here, she and Elaine are always talking about how wonderful it will be when there are little kids running around in the yard and laughing. I'm hoping that very soon she and Paul will have success."  
  
"Yeah, me too, now that I know."  
  
"Are you two staying, or are you leaving now?"  
  
"Uh, I think it would be best if we left." Jean said rising from sitting next to Scott. He did as well and handed back the ice pack.  
  
"Keep it, keep it on your face for the rest of the afternoon, it'll help the swelling go down." John said.  
  
"I guess that means I'll be driving back." Jean said withdrawing the keys to Scott's car from his pocket.  
  
"Guess so, just don't crash into anything." Scott laughed as Jean playfully punched his shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Goodbye, you two." John said hugging them both for a last time. "Keep in contact. I want to know everything that's happening."  
  
"We will, don't worry." Jean said. She slipped her arm around Scott's waist and they walked up to the front door. She turned and smiled back at her father one last time and waved goodbye. "Thanks again." She said still smiling. Scott waved as well, briefly.  
  
"You're welcome, both of you." John said to himself as the door closed.  
  
Author's Note: There's chapter 3! Phew! Jean's mother has got quite the temper on her doesn't she? I hope you all enjoyed this one, please review if you want to. I hope to get the next chapter done soon. I'm a little blank right now as to where to take it from here, and if anyone has any suggestions I would greatly appreciate them. Also, I made Jean's sister five years older than her. I know that Sara Grey is the older Grey child, but I honestly don't know how much older, and if anyone has any objections to the age settings, please tell me, or if you know exactly how much older she is, I would greatly appreciate that as well, it's been bugging me for a while because no matter how hard I look online for it, I can NEVER find it! Anyway, that's enough of my ranting, thank you for reading, and again, please review if you want to! ( 


	4. An Important Question

Thank you all for your reviews, they helped immensely. I had a little trouble writing this chapter, but I got some ideas from a few people, and I thank them all as well. You're all helping me so much and making this so much fun. I've never had this much fun writing a story, and I have to thank all of you for it! ( Here's chapter 4, ENJOY! ( Oh, and I'm bringing Alex into this chapter, and I know his name in the cartoon was Masters, but he did say in 'Adrift', that he was going to change his name back to Summers, so that's what I did.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Stepping out of the cab and looking up at the huge mansion before him, Alex Summers sighed and adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag, and began walking up the front steps. Unbeknownst to him, his older brother was watching from an upstairs window. A pair of arms slipped around his waist and Scott felt Jean's weight press against his back.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Alex is here." Scott turned away from the window.  
  
"Wow, already, that was fast. He only e-mailed you, what three week ago?"  
  
"Yeah." Scott slipped from her arms and crossed the room to sit on his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked again tenderly as she sat down beside him. She slipped her fingers through his and squeezed gently. "Scott, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell him." Scott said looking at Jean. "I really don't."  
  
"You'll think of a way. Just come right out and tell him and get it over with. When you see him, say, "Ale, you're going to be an uncle,' and that's it. That's all you have to say." Jean reached out and cupped the side of his face and turned him to look at her. She stroked his cheek, feeling stubble from a few days of not shaving. Then she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Downstairs, Logan was lying on his back on a couch with his arms folded behind his head and was relaxing while watching a movie that was on TV. He was enjoying the peace and quiet around him and the time he was having to himself, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Gotta change that damn bell." He grumbled to himself as he arose from the very comfortable position he had been in. "That tune is just too damn cheery." He crossed the room and opened the glass front door. "What do you want?" he grumbled at Alex.  
  
"Hi, I'm Scott's brother. You know me, I think."  
  
"Yeah, so, you want a medal for that or something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's about time, kid. Get in here." Logan shut the door behind him and resumed his position on the couch. "Scott should be down here in a few minutes. He undoubtedly was watching for you. You can wait here." Alex gulped and sat down on the couch across from the Canadian. "Yup, should be down here any minute now. Of course, he could be taking his own sweet time, which you and I get some more talking time together." Alex gulped again and let his eyes begin to wander around. This wasn't his first time to the institute, but this was first time inside it. It was bigger than it really looked. "So what' the weather like in Hawaii this time of year?"  
  
"Same as it here, hot and humid." Alex answered. He heard movement on the stairs and turned to see Scott, with his arm around a girl's waist, walking down them. They were laughing.  
  
"Hey, Alex!" Jean said hugging him.  
  
"Hi, Jean, it's been a while."  
  
"Yeah." Scott walked over and hugged his brother as well then stepped back and took Jean's hand.  
  
"So are you two a couple now?" Alex asked.  
  
"We've been a couple for a while. Almost eight months." Jean said sitting.  
  
"Cool, so what's the big news you have for me?"  
  
"Please sit." Scott said. Alex did. "Alex...you're going to be an uncle."  
  
"No way." Alex said standing again. "You two are going to have a baby?"  
  
Jean nodded. "But you have to promise not tell anyone, the adults already know, but you can not tell any of the other students."  
  
"I swear."  
  
Jean and Scott stared at him for a minute, and then said together, "Good."  
  
"Put it down." Scott said walking into the kitchen. Jean scowled at him and put her coffee cup down.  
  
"You know, this is very unfair." She said going over to a cabinet and taking down a canister. She retrieved a fresh cup and filled it with water then heated it up in the microwave. Next, she scooped out a little of the instant Decaf coffee and poured into the steaming water. Scott picked up her discarded cup of Regular and began drinking it. "Scott! That's cruel and unfair torture!"  
  
Scott raised the cup to her. "Hey, it keeps you from drinking it."  
  
"Oh, bite me, Summers." Jean snapped as she stirred her coffee. She felt Scott's arms wrap around her and his mouth nuzzle her neck. "Stop, I didn't mean it literally." Jean laughed.  
  
"I guess those mood swings are starting, huh."  
  
"Are you going to be this for the next seven months?" Jean sat down at the table with her coffee and looked at him. She reached for an apple from the communal bowl and set it down next to her cup.  
  
"Yes, I am." Scott said sitting next to her. "Do you have any objections?"  
  
"Yes, but the list is lengthy and I doubt you can sit still that long."  
  
"Jean, are you actually insulting my patience?"  
  
"No, I'm insulting your-" Jean started, but she was cut off as the kitchen door swung open, and Kitty and Amara walked in chattering and twittering away.  
  
"Good morning." They said to the couple sitting at the table. Jean smirked and rose from her seat.  
  
"We'll continue this conversation later, ok." Jean bowed her head and kissed Scott softly. He returned and watched her go as she left the kitchen.  
  
"What's her problem?" Amara asked stirring her herbal tea.  
  
Scott looked at her and shrugged. "I don't think she's feeling well."  
  
Jean coughed as she kneeled in front of the toilet, feeling her stomach wrench inside her, and then its contents were in the toilet. Coughing, she reached up and pushed the lever down. She began coughing again and a second round made its way back up through her esophagus and out through her mouth. She caught her breath as the vomiting stopped for a minute and she placed her hand on her abdomen leaning back against the peach tile wall and wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her robe. She breathed in and out for several long minutes, and then started again.  
  
Scott heard as her in the bathroom as he was walking to his room and stopped outside the door. Apparently she had gotten it on her way to her room, but she hadn't made it there in time, and the hall bathroom had been safest. He could bet that she was in there praying that no one heard her. She walked out a few minutes later, one hand wiping her forehead, the other holding her stomach. She looked very flushed, like she had a fever. She smiled at him and was enveloped into his strong arms and they walked to her room.  
  
"I'm not going to ask if you're ok, but do you want to talk?" Scott asked sitting down in her desk chair and setting her in his lap.  
  
"No, not really, I'd rather just stay like this." Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest to emphasize her point. Scott looked at her curled up against him and smiled. This was how things were meant to be.  
  
"Jean?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
Scott smirked. "You're funny. I was thinking, after, or maybe even before, the baby is born, that we should move into a room together."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that, too, but I realized that aren't any rooms big enough in the institute for the two of us and a baby."  
  
"Right, so, I was talking to Professor Xavier about it, and he suggested that we could move out into the boathouse."  
  
Jean picked her head and blinked at him for a minute. "But, Scott, that place is so old, and is in desperate need of repair."  
  
"I know, and the professor thought it would be a good idea, because well, he admitted that it is embarrassing to have that on the grounds in the state that it's in, and he would be more than happy to pay for us to fix it up, any way we want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, any way we want. He said he'll let us choose new siding, walls, windows, everything. Carpeting, tile, wallpaper, paint, the works."  
  
"Scott, that sounds great. Did he tell you how long he thinks it'll take to repair the whole thing?"  
  
Scott looked away for a moment and went into thought. "Well, the whole place needs it, the bedrooms, the den, the kitchen, bathrooms, plus the balcony on the second floor, and the deck in the back. I think, if the guys and I work really hard at it, five months, maybe six."  
  
"That's not so bad, that'll give us time to even move into it."  
  
"Yeah, except by then, you won't be doing anything strenuous."  
  
"Will you let me do anything at all to help?"  
  
"You can paint the nursery."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you think this is a good idea?" Jean nodded, "You definitely want to do this?" Jean nodded again. "Good. Well, I have one more question then." Scott fumbled with something in his pocket.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
He withdrew a ring and held it in his hand. "Jean, will you marry me?" Jean stared at him bug-eyed for a minute, and he mouth dropped open. She felt herself nodding her head and then she thought she heard her voice.  
  
"Yes." She squeaked. "Yes, Scott." Scott slid the ring onto her finger, white gold with a heart-shaped diamond. "Scott, it's beautiful."  
  
"It was my Mom's. She gave it to me before Alex and I jumped the plane. I want you to have it, Jean, because I love you so much, and I want you to have something that means as much to me as you do."  
  
"Oh, Scott." Jean cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly, a kiss full of passion and meaning, but with the gentleness of a caress. "I love you, I love you so much." Jean whispered hugging Scott fiercely when they parted.  
  
"I love you, too, Jean, I love you, too. From the depths of my heart, I love you."  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that took me a while to write, but I finally got it done, and I'm so happy that I can finally post it, because I've been getting a lot of grief from my friends, who went online and read what I have done, to update soon, and so I finally did. YEAH! I hope you liked it, I know I did. Please review, if you want to, and I will post chapter 5 as soon as possible! ( 


	5. What A Merry Christmas!

Hi, here's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it. Everything is about to be revealed, and Jean is not going to be happy... Have fun (. Oh, and thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, I appreciate all of them!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Her eyelids flittered over her eyes and she breathed a moan in her sleep at whomever it was trying to wake from a much-needed rest. Jean grunted loudly and turned over in her bed. "Go away..." she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Wakey, wakey." Whispered a distinctively male voice. "It's time to get up, sleepy head."  
  
"Scott, go back to your own bed, and come and wake me up again in a few hours." Jean mumbled.  
  
"Jean, sweetheart, it's Christmas! Get up!"  
  
"GO AWAY!" Jean screeched sitting up in her bed. Scott backed off at once.  
  
"Jeez, I didn't know the mood swings were this bad."  
  
"Fuck off, Scott, I'm tired, go away." Jean snapped laying back down. Scott sighed and sat down on her bed beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If I promise to be quiet for the rest of the morning, will you get up? Everyone is already downstairs. I was sent up here to get you. I know you're tired, and I know that you're cranky, but it's Christmas, Jean. Please get up. Besides, I heard that the professor, Logan, Ororo, and Hank have a surprise for you."  
  
One bleary eye opened and Jean turned over and looked up at Scott. He smiled at her and rubbed her back. "Please, sweetheart."  
  
"Ok, fine." Jean said sitting up. Scott helped her and handed her, her slippers. "Want to tell me what the surprise is?" she asked as she stood up.  
  
"No, because if I did that, it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"You're no fun." Jean smirked shrugging her robe on and freeing her long, red hair from it. Scott took her hand and they walked downstairs.  
  
"It's about time." Logan teased as the couple finally appeared in the foyer. Dominating the room itself was a twelve-foot Christmas tree adorned with all the traditional trimmings, including lots of tinsel and glass balls. Scott settled Jean down onto a couch and sat beside her draping his arm across her shoulders. She snuggled up beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Is everyone finally here?" Evan called out.  
  
"Evan." Ororo shot a look at him.  
  
After a long hour of passing out gifts and making messes with ominous amounts of wrapping paper everyone, but the adults and Jean and Scott, went upstairs. There was still a small pile of wrapped gifts under the tree. They were Jean's and Scott's. Both had requested that they remain there, and that they would take them upstairs later. Jean could only guess what her parents had sent her, and she didn't want to open them with the other students around. They still didn't know, even though she was six months pregnant, she still wasn't showing. When Scott hugged her though, he could feel a bulge under her shirt, and it made him smile.  
  
Jean sat up a little and looked around. Everyone was smiling at her. "So what's the big surprise Scott was telling me about?"  
  
Ororo smiled at Jean again and got up to walk into the kitchen. "Scott, really, just tell me." Jean looked up when Ororo walked back out. She was carrying a small box and an envelope. She handed Jean the envelope first. Inside were pictures of baby furniture; a crib, dresser, changing table, and a rocking chair. "Wow, they're beautiful." Jean said looking at them.  
  
"We were going to order it, but Scott said to wait and see if you liked it first."  
  
"I do, I love it, they're beautiful pieces. I'll just have to tell my parents when they ask me about furniture, not to worry."  
  
"Good. Well, then we also have these for you." Ororo handed Jean the thin box. She lifted the lid and inside were two baby outfits. One was a yellow sleeper with a border around the wrists and neck of blue moons and stars. The other was a shirt and shorts set, also yellow.  
  
"Oh, thank you guys. They're so cute." Jean got up and went around to hug everyone then she sat back down next to Scott and he gave her a kiss.  
  
"You're welcome." He whispered. Jean mouthed a thank you and began folding the clothes back up and placing them back in the box.  
  
Up on the stairs, Kitty had just been about to go back down into the foyer to retrieve something she had forgotten, when she saw Ororo walk out of the kitchen with a box and heading towards the foyer. Curious, Kitty edged down the stairs and stopped at the banister where she was sure no one would see her. From there she saw Ororo give Jean the box. Once Jean lifted the lid and pulled out a baby outfit, Kitty's hand went over her mouth and she darted back upstairs to hers and Amara's room.  
  
"Guess what." She exclaimed bursting through the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jean's pregnant."  
  
"No she's not." Amara said going through her magazine.  
  
"Yes she is. Ororo just gave her a box and inside was a baby outfit."  
  
"How do you know?" Amara inquired.  
  
"I was watching from the stairs. I left my new makeup kit downstairs and I was going to get it when I saw."  
  
"Are you serious, I mean really." Amara said excitedly as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah, Jean's going to have a baby!"  
  
After being presented with her gifts from the adults, Jean and Scott carried up the rest of their gifts from her parents and each other upstairs and opened them. Scott had gotten her two maternity denim jumpers, and a necklace with a pair of baby slippers on the end of the chain. Her parents had also sent her maternity clothes and bumpers for the crib. Sara had sent her two books on becoming a parent, two copies of the same book, one for her and one for Scott. Paul's gift was for them both. A picture album. Inside already were some pictures that had been taken of everyone for the holidays.  
  
Jean's gift to Scott was a new green sweater to replace the one she had accidentally gotten sick on a few months back, and stained enough to the effect that he would have to throw it out. She had also gotten him a Christmas tree shaped tin of assorted chocolate, since she knew he loved it, and she wouldn't deny him something he could have even though she wanted it as well, and he wouldn't eat it so it was fair between them.  
  
Outside Scott's room, where they sitting, was Kitty and Amara listening to their conversation and watching as they unwrapped their gifts.  
  
"See I told you." Kitty hissed to Amara as Jean lifted maternity clothes from a box and hugged Scott in thanks. He reached out and rubbed her stomach gently with meaning. Kitty and Amara both gasped, and both Jean and Scott looked up. Scott got up and walked over to the door and opened it quickly. Kitty and Amara fell backwards and got up to run, but they were pulled backwards and held in place. Jean walked out into the hall with her left hand out in front of her. She turned Kitty and Amara around and pulled them back towards her.  
  
"How long were you two out here for, how much did you hear or see?" Jean demanded with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Everything." Amara squeaked out.  
  
"Great, we're busted, we're busted!" Jean stomped back into his room and slammed the door shut. Kitty and Amara were immediately released from her telekinetic grip.  
  
Scott flinched. "Ouch. Uh, don't worry about it just mood swings. But you cannot tell anyone, do you understand me. No one."  
  
Kitty and Amara nodded and ran back down the hall to their room. After Scott heard their door close, he went back inside his room and shut and locked the door behind him. Jean was laying down on his bed on her side facing away from him.  
  
"Jean, sweetheart..." he started softly as he walked over to her. "Sweetheart, I know you're upset, but please talk to me." Scott sat down beside her and rubbed her side gently. "Honey...?"  
  
"I'm fine, Scott. I just didn't want anyone else to know for now, and now that Kitty and Amara know, they're going to blab to everyone. I don't know how you can trust them."  
  
"Jean, even Kitty and Amara know when to keep their mouths shut. Besides, you're starting to show anyway, you're not going to be able to hide it for much longer. Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. How about this weekend we go shopping for maternity clothes. Just the two of us, out for the whole day. Shopping. Come on, I know that'll make you feel much better."  
  
Jean turned over and looked at him for a minute. Then she smiled. "Ok, that's sounds like a plan." Scott leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Good. And don't worry, if Kitty and Amara blab, I'll make them do plenty of extra laps in the Danger Room, and if we're lucky, they'll break a nail."  
  
Jean laughed. "I'm so thankful that I have the honor of being in love with such a wonderful man as you, Scott Summers. And I'm so thankful that you love me."  
  
Scott hugged her. "Never doubt it, never forget it, Jean."  
  
Author's Note: That wasn't as hard a chapter as I thought it was going to be. I thought it would take me longer than this to write it. I hope you all enjoyed it, please review if you wish. I'll update soon. I promise! ( 


	6. Plans

Thank you for the reviews and comments; I enjoyed everyone's opinion! ( Here's chapter 6, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After the incident at Christmas, Jean had been very irritable, and apparently right. Two days after telling Kitty and Amara to keep their mouths shut, the whole institute knew, and Jean and Scott both got pelted with questions and advice. After three days of it, she walked into his room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and collapsed onto his bed crying. Scott had immediately gone over to her, collected her in his arms, and held her until she stopped crying.  
  
After, he dried her tears and kissed her gently. They talked for an hour or so about what to do, and finally decided, it was time to come clean. That afternoon, Logan and Hank gathered everyone into the foyer and Jean and Scott made their announcement. They also stated that they would be moving in together, and after the baby was born, they would be moving into the boathouse. Jean made it clear, very clear, that she did not want to be bothered by everyone about this, unless they were willing to pay the consequences; and Bobby being Bobby, just couldn't resist and had to ask what they were.  
  
"Ten extra laps." Scott said, and looked to Logan, who popped his claws and stared straight at Bobby. Bobby had shut up immediately.  
  
After they had spoken to everyone, Jean and Scott made plans to share his room until they moved into the boathouse, and the next day he helped Jean pack her things into boxes and bring them to his room. While they were unpacking, they began discussing how repairs on the boathouse were progressing.  
  
"Well," Scott started as he began shelving her many books above his desk with his own. "The new siding is done. I made it clear to Logan and Hank that I wanted that done before winter started, and we got it done by the end of October. After, I wanted to start work on the flooring downstairs, and have Logan, Hank, Bobby, Remy, and Alex re-do the walling in the basement. I got all the tile and new floorboards down in two weeks and then helped them with the rest of the basement. After that, we started tearing down all the old wallpaper. You and I should look at some this weekend while we're out, and new carpet and paint as well. I know you want yellow for the nursery."  
  
"I do, I think that's a very calming color for a baby's room."  
  
"Me, too." Scott got down off the chair he had been standing on to retrieve more books. He climbed back and began shelving them. "After New Year's, I want to get back to work in the kitchen and den, and get rid of all those old appliances. I told Professor Xavier about them, and of course he already knew, and of course he told me that he was going to pay for all new appliances and counters. We should look at those, too. Then after that we'll start work upstairs. We have to tear up the carpet in all three bedrooms, and the tile in the both bathrooms, and take the nasty green wallpaper down in the hallway."  
  
Jean turned from where she was putting clothes that she could no longer wear into boxes. "When you say nasty, how nasty?"  
  
"Puke green."  
  
"Oh, that is nasty."  
  
"Yeah, it's a really disgusting shade of green. I think I'll spare you from having to see it."  
  
"Thank you. How much longer do you think the repairs are going to take? I'm due in March, Scott."  
  
"I know, not much longer, a month and a half maybe. We should be done by mid or late February."  
  
"That's good news." Jean said standing up. She put her hand to her stomach and sat down on the bed. "Scott, come here." She said, a little breathy.  
  
"You ok?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah, give me your hand." Jean took his hand and placed it where she had had hers. "I think the baby just kicked." She whispered.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, around six months you should start to feel the baby kick. Wait, maybe you'll feel it." Both were silent for several minutes. Jean held Scott's hand to her stomach while he waited. He finally felt a tiny tap against his fingers.  
  
"Oh, Jean." He smiled at her and she returned it, her face glowing.  
  
The following weekend the two walked around the mall, hand in hand in a joyous trance. They did the maternity shopping Scott had promised, and bought several shirts, jumpers, and a few pairs of pants. Scott wanted to treat Jean to ice cream, but she downright protested. Afterwards, Scott drove them to the local Lowes. There, Jean picked up a catalogue and circled in it, the models of appliances they saw that they liked. She also circled, tile, carpeting, and counters. Once they reached the paint area, Jean spent a good fifteen minutes choosing the shade of yellow that she wanted. Together they chose colors for the other two bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, den, and basement, lots of shades of blue, and cream, and off- white. All very simple, the way they both liked it.  
  
"Are you going to let me do anything in the boathouse at all?" Jean asked as they walked out of the store and into the parking lot. The wind picked up around them and Scott wrapped his arm around Jean's waist for warmth.  
  
"Of course I will, you can paint."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And you can bring light boxes out. Jean, you know you shouldn't be doing strenuous work. I know you want to help, but you're pregnant, and I'm not letting you do hard work."  
  
"Is that what's wrong with her? From here she looks fat, Summers!"  
  
Jean and Scott both looked up to see Duncan and his gang of football cronies walking up to them.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mathews?" Scott demanded, keeping a tight hold on Jean.  
  
"Buying firewood, my Mom's boyfriend is too lazy to chop it, and he won't tell me where the axe is."  
  
"Come on, Duncan, I know you're stupid, but even you can come up with a better excuse than that." Jean retorted.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who got knocked up."  
  
Jean gasped and her mouth formed an 'O'. "Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Scott shouted.  
  
"What are you going to do about, Summers, blast me across me the parking lot? You know if you do, I'll have you charged with attempted murder, and you'll go behind bars and never see your precious tease, or your stupid kid ever again."  
  
"First of all, Dunc, Jean is no tease, and don't you ever call her that again. Second, I'm not going to do that because no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to sink as you, Mathews. You're lower than low. You're just a sad, sorry excuse for a man, and a pseudo-jock. You cheated on all of your tests to stay on the football team, and paid people off to keep their mouths shut."  
  
"Too late now, isn't it, we're out of high school."  
  
"Yeah, but I just happen to know that you also cheated on your S.A.T.s as well. I don't know how that's even possible, but you managed it, because there is no way a guy like you can get into Harvard with your grades. I'm betting you copied off of one your 'friends', or switched the tests, so they went to the wrong college, and you went to the better one. Probably just to do what you're good at. Ruin girl's lives. You seem like the kind of guy to me that would rather date an academic girl so you can cheat off her. You probably did switch the tests, because I know that these guys you call friends are smarter than you, and you know how I know that? They don't cheat on their 'girlfriends'. Come on, Jean." Scott took her hand and led her away to his car. Behind them they could hear Duncan's goons cursing him out. Jean looked to Scott and smiled at him.  
  
"I bet you've been wanting to do that for a long time."  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for, Jean."  
  
"I bet I have an inkling."  
  
"I like these, they're top of line." Hank said as he flipped through the catalogue with Jean and Scott and looking at the appliances they had chosen.  
  
"You think you'll have any trouble installing them?" Scott asked.  
  
Hank shook his blue furry head. "Please, Scott. Don't insult me."  
  
"Yeah, Scott, don't insult Hank, he's the real McCoy. Literally." Jean said with a light laugh in her voice. Hank and Scott burst with laughter.  
  
"Ok, how's this for a question? How's that balcony?"  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it?" Jean asked looking from Scott to Hank and back to Scott.  
  
"It's very unstable." Hank said closing the catalogue. "It's so old, and the supports are rotted out. I don't know much longer it'll stay up for."  
  
"Is it reparable?"  
  
"No, we have to tear the whole thing down and rebuild it." Scott said. "From scratch. Oh, we should've looked at wood for it while we were out. Shit."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Scott. Once you talk the rest of this over with Charles," Hank motioned to the catalogue, "you, Jean, and Logan can go back and order all this, and pick up the tile and carpeting, and you can pick out the wood you two want. Pick something out for the deck as well, and a sealer for it, too."  
  
"What's wrong with the deck?" Jean asked.  
  
"Nothing, it just needs to be patched up in a few places and power-washed to the extreme." Scott said. "I know there's a power-washer in the garage somewhere."  
  
"Is there anything else you want to share with me about the boathouse?"  
  
"No, not really, Jean, I don't think there's anything else that's wrong. The plumbing and the electric work just fine." Hank said.  
  
"What about the heat?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, too. I checked everything while I was down in the basement. It's all fully functional."  
  
"Is there air-conditioning?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, but it shouldn't be a problem to install." Hank said confidently.  
  
"Then we can call this meeting adjourned?" Jean asked standing. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
A few days later Scott and the other guys got back to work on the boathouse and worked hard for the next four weeks. In that time, they completed tearing up the rest of the carpet and tile, and tearing down the wallpaper. The new appliances were ordered and arrived, and were installed, (along with an AC system), by Hank and Logan. Also in that time, the baby furniture was ordered, Jean and Scott, and Logan got the paint, new tile, and carpet, and wood, and repairs on the deck were completed. The last things that needed to be done were the balcony, painting, and the installment of the carpet, and tile.  
  
Scott had promised Jean that she could help paint, and he kept that promise, but since the paint gave off fumes, he didn't let her paint at long intervals. They waited until all the painting was done before putting in the tile and carpet. Jean looked at the rooms proudly and just couldn't wait to move in.  
  
"Now, for that dreaded balcony." Hank said a few days later as they were cleaning up the left over supplies. Logan snorted and Scott smirked at him.  
  
"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad."  
  
"No, but I don't want, Bobby helping with it. Alex and Remy, fine, but Bobby is just way too crazy to help with it. It's already unstable already, and I don't think adding an unstable kid to the equation wouldn't equal out just right."  
  
Scott and Hank just laughed.  
  
"Alex, watch it!" Scott yelled as he pushed a new beam up against the side of the house. The plan for the balcony was, to take it apart piece by piece and completely rebuild it. What Scott and Jean had decided was to double the original size of it to match the size of the deck, and support it underneath with beams so that they could have shade on the deck. Jean was so excited about it; it was all she could talk about.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait, Scott." She said as they went to bed that night.  
  
"Yes, Jean." Scott said with a smile. He reached over onto his nightstand and switched the light out. Jean cuddled up beside him. She was now seven and a half months pregnant, and finally showing. Scott could still manage to wrap his arm around her at night, and he did this night. Jean made a sound of contentment and quickly fell asleep...  
  
...He was in pain, immense amounts of pain. He lay crumbled, broken, bleeding... Pain, so much pain, so much pain. Then, he fell into darkness, he fell from her sight, and he was gone...  
  
Jean shot up in her sleep in a cold sweat. Scott stirred beside her and sat up as well. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair. "Jean?"  
  
"Hold me, Scott." She said turning and clinging to him. Scott wrapped his arms around her and laid them back down on the bed.  
  
"Jean, what happened, tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Please don't do any work on the boathouse tomorrow, Scott, stay here with me."  
  
"Jean, all we have left to do is take down the balcony and build the new one. We're taking it down tomorrow. That's it, and putting up the beams for the new one. It'll be ok. Why, did you have a vision or something?"  
  
"I don't know what I saw, Scott. But you were in so much pain... and then you fell into darkness, and I couldn't feel you anymore. Please, don't go tomorrow, Scott. Please."  
  
"Ok, ok, relax, don't cry, sweetheart." Scott said gently as he rubbed her back. "Jean, just take a deep breath, and try and go back to sleep, ok. I'm right here."  
  
Jean did and shut her eyes. "Good girl." Scott whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he shut his eyes as well and fell asleep.  
  
Jean woke in the morning and opened her eyes slowly. She expected to find Scott lying beside her, but when she didn't, she got up immediately. She found a note on the nightstand from him.  
  
Jean, Good morning, honey, hope you slept well. I got up early to go out and work on the balcony with the other guys, and you were sleeping so peacefully I just couldn't wake you. You looked too beautiful. I promise I'll be careful, and I promise I'll be back around noon. How about we go out for lunch, unless you're still too sick. Whatever you want to do.  
  
I love you. Scott  
  
Jean clutched the note to her heart and felt it crinkle in her grasp. After reading it through another two times, she folded it up and placed it in the nightstand. Then she showered and dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
She was just beginning to wash the dishes when Hank walked into the kitchen. "Jean?"  
  
She looked up. "Yeah, you guys done already?" she asked.  
  
"Jean, there's been an accident." He said quietly. Jean gasped, and she heard her plate shatter on the floor.  
  
Author's Note: Uh, oh, what happened? I'm scared, too, and I'm the one writing it! I'm working on the next chapter right now! Don't worry. Please review. RedPhoenix1821 


	7. The Next Time

What's Scott fate? Read and find out, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. ENJOY!! (  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"NO!" Jean shouted throwing herself into Hank's arms. "I told him not to go out there today! This is all my fault, I should've been more forceful with him!" Jean cried.  
  
"Jean, relax, it's not that serious." Hank said calmingly.  
  
"What happened, Hank?" Jean asked looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Hank led Jean over to the table and sat her down slowly and sat down beside her.  
  
"We were all working on taking the balcony apart, and Scott and Alex were below, Logan, Remy, and I, catching the pieces and piling them. Then, Remy wrenched up a piece and it got stuck, and he was stupid and charged it to break it off. That broke the whole left side and he fell. He wasn't hurt, but Alex was directly underneath him. Scott was fast enough to shove him out of the way, but..."  
  
"No, no, Hank no, please don't tell me..."  
  
"He's...not dead, Jean, but it is serious. That's what I meant."  
  
"Tell me, I can handle it."  
  
Hank took a very deep breath and continued. "His right arm and leg are both broken, four ribs are broken, fortunately nothing was punctured, I checked. And..."  
  
"Hank, tell me."  
  
"He's comatose, Jean."  
  
"What? No...Oh, God, Hank." Jean fell into his arms and began crying all over again.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Jean was down in the med-bay standing in the doorway, and staring at Scott's lifeless body where it lay on a bed. His whole upper body was bandaged, along with his right arm and leg, which were also set in casts, but they weren't supported.  
  
"Jean," Logan said quietly as he walked up behind her. Jean turned slowly and looked at him. She leaned into him and he hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Jean."  
  
"It's not your fault, Logan. You didn't do anything. But when I get my hands on that Cajun. I swear..."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Jean. Alex and I already chewed him out really well."  
  
"I still want my turn."  
  
"Jean, no. All right."  
  
Jean nodded and looked back at Scott. She noticed for the first time that his head was bandaged as well. Logan looked too. "Did anything hit him?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, but not hard enough to cause any damage, but hard enough to put him in a coma. Hank said he doesn't know how long he'll be in it for. But he did say that his arm and leg should heal quickly, they weren't broken as badly as it looked."  
  
Jean nodded; she couldn't find any words to say. "Logan, could you leave, I want to be alone."  
  
"Sure. Take it easy, Jean, ok."  
  
"I will." Jean shut the infirmary doors behind him and walked over to Scott's bed where she sat in a chair beside him and took his hand. She sat there for several minutes watching him. It was like he was asleep. His glasses had been taken off and were lying on the table next to the bed. Jean ran her thumb across the back of his palm, his hand was warm. She slipped her fingers through his and squeezed. "Scott, I'm here with you...I'm not leaving you, so don't you leave me..."  
  
Jean stayed beside him the whole day and night through, laying her head next to his when she was tired, and stroking his hair. She traced her finger along the lines of his face and kissed his forehead before finally falling asleep. In the morning, Hank brought her breakfast, and stayed with her to make sure she ate, but he didn't say that. They talked about the baby, and it wasn't as painful as Jean thought it would be. She told him that she was due for a final scan in two weeks. She was going to go whether Scott could or not. She finished her breakfast and thanked Hank for it. He gave her a word of confidence before he left.  
  
Hope  
  
Jean took it to heart and took hold of Scott's hand again. Ororo brought her lunch around one and sat with her, just as Hank had done. They didn't talk much though, about the baby, but Ororo did ask Jean, and carefully, if she would like to a small baby shower.  
  
"Sure, but not right now, maybe at the end of the month."  
  
Ororo understood and stayed with her for another or two until Jean grew tired and fell asleep with her head next to Scott's. Ororo waited until she was asleep to leave and shut the door behind her.  
  
Jean slept all the way through dinner, and was finally brought something to eat at around seven. "I hope you're getting up and walking around every now and then." Logan said walking in.  
  
"Every now and then." Jean answered. "Thanks." Logan placed the tray on the table next to her. "You guys do anything with the boathouse?"  
  
"Yeah, we cleaned up the mess and took the rest of the balcony down and put up the new beams. We're going to start building the new one tomorrow. Remy is no longer helping, I got Sam and Ray to help instead."  
  
"What did you do, bribe them?"  
  
"Yeah. I told them they didn't have to do laps tomorrow."  
  
"That'll get them motivated." Jean half-laughed. Logan laughed, too. "Thanks for being here, Logan, I really needed you."  
  
"Don't thank me, Jean. It's my job. But just remember," Logan said rising, "I'll always be here for you, and for everyone else." Jean stood and hugged him and he returned it.  
  
"Thank you, Logan."  
  
After he left, Jean closed her eyes for a while and laid her head back down on the pillow. She was awoken some time later by a muffled grunt. Jean opened her eyes slowly and picked her head up. She looked at Scott, and saw his eyes twitching. In a panic, she grabbed his glasses placing them on his face and securing them. Then she took his hand. "I'm here, Scott, its ok." She whispered stroking his hair.  
  
"Are...they secure...?" he breathed out.  
  
Jean checked his glasses again. "Yes. Trust me." Scott did, and opened his eyes. Nothing happened, and Jean exhaled.  
  
"Jean...? What happened?"  
  
"You had an accident." Jean said. She smiled at him lovingly. "But you're ok, and that's all that matters." Jean leaned down and kissed him gently. Hank walked in a few minutes later.  
  
"Jean, I got your, uh, page." Hank tapped his head. "How is he?"  
  
"Just woke up." Jean said smiling.  
  
"I'm ok. I'm sore, but I'm ok."  
  
"You gave us all quite a scare, Scott. Jean the most."  
  
"Please, Scott. The next time I tell you not to do something, don't do it."  
  
Scott sat up best he could and glared at Jean. "The next time you tell me not to do something, I'll listen."  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review. Enjoy the next chapter! 


	8. Baby's Here!

Thank you all for the reviews! This is the longest chapter in the whole story, probably because it's the most important. I hope you enjoy it! ( By the way, I'll be switching this story to PG-13.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"All right, don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Scott said as he guided Jean up the stairs of the finished boathouse, limping behind her. "Don't open your eyes." He said again.  
  
"I won't I swear." Jean said as she walked up the stairs. Scott turned her down the hallway and into a room.  
  
"Ok, open them." Scott said quietly. Jean did, and she gasped loudly. Scott had guided her into the nursery. She recognized the color, a fine, pale yellow, and the furniture from the pictures. It was all arranged and ready for the baby, which was due in three weeks. Jean looked around with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Scott, it looks so beautiful." Jean said hugging him. "You did so great."  
  
"I did nothing, except tell Alex and Logan where to put the stuff."  
  
"You're so wonderful." Jean said clasping her hand over her swollen stomach. They walked out of the room together, and Jean noticed Scott's limp. "You're doing better." She said. "You aren't limping as much as you were last week."  
  
"Well, you haven't been letting me walk much, which has been giving my body more time to heal."  
  
"I'm a good fiancé." Jean said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Oh,"  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked stopping. Jean clasped her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Nothing, hon, baby's just been kicking a lot lately."  
  
"Maybe it's a boy." Scott said with a note of confidence in his voice.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
An hour later both were in the kitchen looking over the pictures from their two previous ultra sounds, and talking about the third and final that were going to that afternoon. Jean couldn't wait. Scott had been begging her for weeks to find out if it was a boy or a girl. He wanted to know. But Jean was sticking to her initial plan; she didn't want to know until the baby was born. She loved surprises.  
  
"Oh look, Scott," Jean said pointing to one of the black and white photographs, "Look, the baby is sucking its thumb, that's so sweet."  
  
"It is capable of doing that now."  
  
"It's capable of doing that before now. Hey, baby is kicking again, give me your hand." Jean took Scott's hand and pressed it flat to her stomach.  
  
"I don't feel anything."  
  
"Here." Jean pressed his hand to her stomach again.  
  
Scott smiled after a minute and kissed her. "This is wonderful, Jean. It's finally hitting me, this is wonderful."  
  
All Jean could do was smile.  
  
In another four hours they were both walking out of the clinic with a last envelope of three photos. Jean placed her hand on her stomach and smiled at Scott. "Not much longer." She said with a brilliant smile. Scott returned it  
  
"Come on, let's go home." He said slipping his arm around her. He rubbed her side as they walked to his car. Scott unlocked her door and opened it for her then he walked back around to his side and got in. Jean paused before getting in and winced holding her stomach.  
  
"You ok?" he asked as she got in.  
  
"Yeah, fine, why?"  
  
"You winced, you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Scott, just drive." Jean winced again as she held her stomach.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, just drive."  
  
Halfway home, Jean started moaning. She held her stomach tight and rocked back and forth in her seat as much as the seatbelt would allow. "Jean, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Scott asked worriedly.  
  
"I think I'm having a contraction." Jean moaned out. Scott pulled the car off to the side of the road and held Jean's shoulders.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?"  
  
"I...I think I'm going into labor." Jean breathed out. Scott started the engine and turned the car around. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to the hospital."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My water just broke. Oh God, Scott!"  
  
Scott held his hand out to her and she grabbed it. "Just breathe, Jean, just breathe. Deep breaths, you'll be fine."  
  
Scott drove to the hospital as fast as he could and parked the car in the ER lot. He hurriedly helped Jean into a wheelchair and got her inside. By then, the contractions had died down.  
  
After filling out a few forms Jean was put in a room and Scott called the institute. He was on his cell phone for about ten minutes trying to explain to Ororo, and then he had to call Jean's parents, who said they were leaving right away. After all was said and done, he went back to Jean.  
  
"Hey." He said gently as he sat down on a chair beside her bed. She smiled at him and reached up to stroke his cheek.  
  
"Hi. I'm ok, if you're wondering. The doctor came in and checked me over; she said I'm definitely in labor, and that I'm going pretty quick. She did an ultra sound and said that the baby looks very healthy and that there is nothing wrong, except that I'm three weeks early, and if born soon, our baby would be ok. She said it's big, we're going to have a big baby."  
  
"But you're three weeks early."  
  
"I know, big meaning six or seven pounds. At least it feels like that." Jean said rubbing her middle.  
  
"Still kicking?" Scott asked placing his hand over hers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Scott leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Take it easy, I'm going to go see if Ororo and Logan are here yet. Page me," Scott tapped his temple, "if you need anything. Anything." Jean nodded and rested her head back on the large pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Ororo and Logan also had left immediately, and were now sitting in the waiting room. When they saw Scott, both stood immediately. "How is she?" Ororo asked as Scott walked towards them.  
  
"She's fine, she's sleeping for now." Scott sat down and the three fell into a long discussion.  
  
"Did she like the nursery?" Logan asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, she was crying. She really loved it, you guys did a good job."  
  
"I guess you picked a good day to show it to her." Ororo said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, guess so. Jean's scared, though, I can see it in her eyes. I'm scared, too. She's three weeks early, and the doctor says there aren't any problems, but you never know." Ororo could hear the shaking in Scott's voice and see it in his hands. She grasped them tight and hugged him. "I don't know what's going to happen, Ororo. I'm scared."  
  
Some time later Scott went back to Jean to see how she was doing and she told him that their doctor had just checked her again and said she should be having the baby some time that evening.  
  
"Wow, you really are progressing quickly." Scott said to her.  
  
"Yup, I guess baby wants to grace us with its presence early."  
  
"Any more contractions?" Scott asked rubbing her middle gently.  
  
"Don't get me started."  
  
He smiled. "Uh, here, I brought you some ice chips, if you want anything."  
  
"Thanks." Jean took a handful and ate them one by one. "So, are Ororo and Logan here yet?"  
  
"Yeah, they got here a while ago, I went out to the waiting room and we talked for an hour or so, and then Ororo said she had to go do something, and Logan went with her. Your parents aren't here yet, though, if you're wondering."  
  
"I'm not, but thank you for informing me. Can I have the water?" Scott handed her the cup. "Thanks. So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Boy, or at least I hope it's a boy. I want a son, but if it's a girl I'll still be the happiest man, because it's still our child, Jean. You and me, me and you."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. Scott rose to answer it. "Hey, where did you go?" he asked Logan.  
  
"Ororo got something for Jean." They both walked in, Ororo holding her hands behind her back.  
  
"What do you have?" Jean asked with a sly smile. Ororo pulled her hands out from behind her back and presented Jean with a stuffed animal stork carrying a baby wrapped in a blanket from its beak. "Oh, Storm, you didn't have to." Jean said cradling the stuffed animal in her arms.  
  
"I wanted to. You deserve it, both of you." She meant Jean and the baby.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Ororo asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Could be better. Where did Scott and Logan go?"  
  
"Oh, I think they went out into the hallway, don't worry, Scott wouldn't go far."  
  
"Good. Doctor Riles said the baby should hopefully be born tonight some time."  
  
"Wow, Jean, you're just plowing right through this aren't you."  
  
"Yeah. I think Scott's actually really relieved I'm having the baby early. He's just as anxious as it is."  
  
Out in the hallway, Scott and Logan stayed off to one side keeping their voices low. They were only two doors down from Jean and Ororo.  
  
"Did you get the other surprise?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the back of the van, we brought it with us. Good thing it came in now, huh."  
  
Scott just nodded. "You think she'll like it?"  
  
"Scott, it's for the baby, why wouldn't she like it."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So, you nervous, about becoming a parent?"  
  
"Very, I'm so nervous. I don't know if I'm going to be a good parent, or a lousy one, or..."  
  
"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure Jeannie has every faith in you. We all do."  
  
"Thanks-"  
  
"Scott! Get in here!" Ororo yelled suddenly from the room. Scott and Logan ran back in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked going up beside Jean.  
  
Jean breathed for a minute, obviously straining with something. "Get the doctor, Scott. Baby is coming...ow..."  
  
"Ororo, go find Doctor Riles! Hurry." Scott took Jean's left hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm here, sweetheart, you're going to be fine." Logan took her right hand.  
  
"We're both with you, Red, don't worry."  
  
Ororo and the doctor came in a minute later. "Ok, only two of you can be in here."  
  
"I'll go wait outside, see if Jean's parents are here yet." Ororo said voting herself out. Scott helped Jean to sit up never letting go of her hand.  
  
"Just breathe, sweetheart, it's ok." He said encouragingly. "You can do this, Jean, you can do this."  
  
"Take it easy, Jean, breathe." The doctor said prepping her. "You're going to be fine." She said. "Just do as I say."  
  
A minute after Ororo had sat down in the waiting room, Jean's parents and sister burst through the door. "Ororo, what happened, I got Scott's call, is Jean all right?" John Grey asked all in one breath.  
  
"Relax, John, everything is fine. Please sit I'll explain everything. On their way back from their appointment at the clinic today, Jean went into labor. Scott got her here and then called us and you. Jean's been resting for the last five or six hours."  
  
"She's three weeks early, Ororo, is she all right?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. The doctor did an ultra sound when Scott brought her in, and she said that if the baby is born now, it'll be ok."  
  
"Is Jean ok, though?" John asked.  
  
"She's having the baby right now, but I was told to leave. Scott and Logan are in there with her. I'm sure we'll be able to see her eventually, but they're not going to allow anyone else in the room at this time."  
  
"I understand that." John said in a surprisingly calm tone. "How's Scott, is he nervous?"  
  
"He was shaking earlier, shaking very bad. He was nervous about Jean, but he as more nervous about whether or not he'll make a good parent. He confessed to me that he's actually horrified."  
  
"He has every right to be, he's only nineteen, but that doesn't mean he won't make a bad parent. I trust him and believe in him. We all do." John said looking from Elaine to Sara.  
  
"He needs that, they both do; they're both scared."  
  
"Come on, Jean!" Scott urged her as he squeezed her hand again. "Come on, Jean, you can do this, I know you can." Jean threw her energy into the push and her head collapsed back onto the pillow.  
  
"Scott, I can't do this." She breathed. "I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can, what kind of talk is that? The Jean I know doesn't talk like that. The Jean I know can do anything. Anything. Come on, you can do this."  
  
"He's right, Red. Where the Jean I know? The fearless, fire-tempered, redhead with a nerve of steel, where is she? She can do this; you can do this, Jean. Just one more push."  
  
"We're right here, Jean, we're with you." Scott kissed her temple and squeezed her hand; Logan did as well. Jean sat up again, took a deep breath, and leaned forward. She could do this, she could. She thought of nothing else but the baby, Scott, the baby, Scott. She could do this. Finally she heard a high pitch squeal and collapsed back into the bed again panting. She looked over at Scott, who had tears running down his face. He leaned down and kissed and hugged her neck. "You did it, sweetheart, you did it."  
  
"You did it, Red." Jean looked at Logan and was shocked to see him crying. She had never seen him cry before.  
  
"Logan," she breathed out. "Come here." She hugged him tight.  
  
"It's a boy." The doctor said above the baby's screaming.  
  
Jean looked at Scott with the most brilliant smile she could muster. He smiled back and had to sit and remove his glasses to allow the tears to flow.  
  
He had a son. He had a son.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ororo, and Jean's family were still sitting in the waiting room. Paul and Sara returned with five cups of coffee and passed them around. Logan came walking out a few minutes later.  
  
"Logan," Ororo said going to him. "Did she have the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. Scott asked if he could bring it out, and the doctor yes, but only for a few minutes. He and Jean are with the baby right now; he'll be out soon. It has to stop crying first."  
  
Ororo laughed and a tear of relief fell down her cheek. Logan reached out and wiped it away. "So everything's ok?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Where's the vending machines, I'm starving."  
  
Ororo laughed again and they walked off down the hall, together. When they came back they told John and Elaine everything, but Logan still wouldn't tell if it was a boy or girl yet. They were going to have to wait and see.  
  
"Oh, Scott." Jean said as she cooed over their son. He was sucking on her index finger contently. "He's so perfect. He looks just like you. Same nose, same mouth, same hair."  
  
"Yeah, but he has your eyes. You're beautiful green eyes, Jean. That I will never tire of staring into." Jean smiled at him and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you." He said stroking her hair. "You did so great."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you. I want to than you for putting up with me for the past nine months, I know I was horrible to you at times."  
  
"You were more than horrible, you were downright itchy with a b."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. You should take him to meet everyone now, before the nurse comes back to take him to the nursery."  
  
"I'll be right back, ok. I promise, try and rest."  
  
Scott walked out into the waiting room, his son cradled safely in his arms. This was the first time he was holding his son. When he had first held Jean in his arms, he didn't think he could ever hold anything as precious as her. He was wrong. He walked over to where Jean's parents and Logan and Ororo were sitting, and was greeted with several gasps.  
  
"It's a boy." He said proudly as he sat down. Everyone gathered around him. "His name is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Jean picked it."  
  
"Is he named after your father?" Ororo asked quietly. "And Charles."  
  
"Yeah." Scott could feel tears coming on again and quickly blinked them away. "I can't believe this." He said quietly.  
  
"Believe it son." John said patting him on the shoulder. "You're a father now, and you'll be a good one, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Grey, I appreciate that. Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"Yes, I would." Scott was actually reluctant for a moment. He placed Nathan in his grandfather's arms. "He's a big baby. How much does he weigh?"  
  
"Six and a half pounds." Scott said wiping more tears away. "God, I can't stop doing this. I'm so happy."  
  
"You should be." Elaine said. "This should be the happiest days of your life. I have a question for you, Scott. When are you and Jean going to get married?"  
  
"Elaine, don't ask him that now." John said.  
  
"No, it's ok. We haven't decided yet, actually. We want to wait a while." Elaine nodded.  
  
"Here," John said placing Nathan back in Scott's arms. "I think you should get him back to Jean before he begins to cry."  
  
"Yeah. Thank you all for being here." Scott said standing.  
  
"Tell Jean we're all very proud of her." Elaine said.  
  
"Tell her, I have something I want to tell her." Sara said. "In private."  
  
"I will. You can talk to her in a little while. I think she wants to rest first."  
  
As Scott walked back to the room with his newborn son in his arms, he felt that Elaine was right. This was the happiest day of his life. He was sure though, that in time, he would be adding another date to his quickly growing, 'Happiest Days of My Life' list.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it the story is DONE! I was thinking of writing a sequel, and I actually started writing down a few ideas for it. I'm going out on a limb here, I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue this story, or should I stop it here. Honestly, I'm having too much fun with it, but I want your opinions. Review please, and tell me what you think. Should I continue, or should I leave as is? It'll be PG-13 if I do. Thanks RedPhoenix1821 ( 


End file.
